How
by oMeo
Summary: Sora and Kairi are best friends.... they look like that they're together....but they aren't....just looks like it....what wll happen if there's a new stuent in school who kairi is also close to? Sokai.... Roxine....OO
1. can i sleep over?

_IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no one missed me...--" any way... this is about sora and kairi...duh...muhahahaha...hope you guys like it..._

_+i just own the story...not the characters...except kairi's dad...+_

* * *

_I wanna know if ... Sora really likes me..._

Does she even like me?...

_I wanna see it..._

Can't she see it?

_I wanna feel it..._

Can't she even feel it?...

_I wanna make sure…before I tell him..._

I wanna let her know... but how?...

_I love him so much..._

I love her so much...

_more than my life..._

more than life itself...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kairi!"

"Huh? uh.. whoa!" Her books slipped from her embrace as she turned to greet the owner of that very familiar voice.

"Oops…?" He stopped on his tracks. His waving hand halted ever so slowly as a shocked worried-like expression formed on his cute face. Kairi bent down to pick her books up. "Hey Sora" She looked and smiled sweetly at him while picking her books up.

Sora froze for a moment (obviously not noticing his action of this) and watched her movements. Kairi noticed this, she stopped and said "Well? Are you just gonna stand and stare or are you gonna help me with this?" Referring to the books on the floor as she smiled sweetly at him

"Sora?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry 'bout that" Sora moved out of "that" trance and helped Kairi pick up her books. Kairi just giggled softly, stood up and watched him.

As he finished picking some of her books up, he just gave her his cheesy smile. "C'mon, let's go home" She smiled as she tilted her head towards the school door.

While walking

"Sora…"

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Can you…" She trailed off. Sora waited for her to continue.

"Help me with math ok?"

"Oh, sure Kairi"

"Come by my house around 6:30 ok? And… you can have dinner at my place"

"Sure! Why not? My mom's not even home by then" He smiled again and she smiled back.

His pace slowed down making him a few steps behind her.

_Oh my gosh I can faint right now…._

Sora thought as he was unconsciously looking at her from behind.

Kairi turned to the left and Sora just followed. She took out her keys,opened the door and went in, leaving the door open for Sora to come in. "I'm home!" She kissed her dad who was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Welcome home princess" her dad greeted her. "Hey Uncle!" The didn't mind Sora calling him 'Uncle' infact, he was the one who told Sora to call him that.

"Oh hey Sora, well I see you're studying hard?"

"Huh? these? These are Kairi's Sir"

"Oh… I see.." Forgetting what he said earlier "Anyway, Kairi dear,I'll be going in a few minutes so take care of yourself" Sora went upstairs to place the book in her room.

"Yes daddy, by the way, Sora's gonna eat here for dinner and help me with math,is it ok?" Kairi asked even if the answer would obviously be yes.

"Sure, no problem"

"Thanks daddy!" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Kairi, I'm going now, I'll be back later ok?" he reminded her as he went down the stairs.

"Sure! Thanks Sora!" She hugged him; he tried to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Her dad saw this and just smiled.

"Well, I'm going now Princess" Kairi broke the hug. "Sora,I'll give you a ride home." He stood up from the chair and kissed Kairi on the forehead.

"Take care daddy! And say hi to mom for me, ok?" Her dad just nodded.

"Lock the doors honey"

"Yes daddy"

"Bye Kairi, see you later" Sora bid goodbye

"Take care you two"

Kairi's dad and Sora went in the car that was parked infront of the garden. He drove off and waved goodbye to his daughter, Sora smiled at her as she closed the door.

And after 3 minutes…..they were in front of Sora's house. [Me::: I'm sorry…. But nothing really happened inside the car…exept that there was a huge bag in the back seat

Sora went out of the car, the window open, so he thanked him through there while standing outside. As Sora was about to turn around—

"Sora,"

"Yes uncle?"

"Promise me something…"

Sora waited a bit nervously for what he was going to say.

"Take care of Kairi, ok?"

Puzzled with his sudden favor-like thingy…[Me::: ehe... , a faint blush formed on his cheeks and just assured Kairi's dad he will take care of his daughter "I promise,"

"Good, I trust you Sora…and believe me…I know," Kairi's dad didn't continue his sentence; instead, he smiled at Sora.

"Thank you sir… take care! And thanks again for the ride" he smiled at him.

"Promise me" he then drove off.

Sora watched him go with questions forming in his mind.

'_Promise me to take care of her' 'I know' what does he mean by 'I know'? and where is he going anyway?_

Sora walked toward his front door.

_I know he saw me blush…._

"Confusing!!!!!"

He went in and went straight to his room. He dropped his bag on his bed, sat down and then noticed a paper on his desk. It was a note from his mom.

Sora,

I won't be home in a week or two, some business trip came up, I'm sorry honey,

I left you some money in your drawer.

I love you honey, take care of yourself, I'll call you when we get there.

-mom-

"Cool…" was all that escaped from his lips "Take care mom" he replied to the paper...

* * *

first chapter!!!!! and i have school tomorrow...oha... did you like it? read and review ... [not a favor...it's an order

-oMeo-


	2. dinner is servedwwith bubbles

Sora's place

While he was fixing his things [Me::: things???….his cellphone rang.

RIIING RIIING!!!!!!!

"Hello?"

"Sora!" It was Kairi on the other line.

"Hey! Um, I'll be there in a few minutes" Kairi could hear him zipping his bag.

"Ok, but can you buy those baby carrots on the way here?"

"Um.. sure Kai,," he answered wondering what it was for.

"It's for dinner…Thanks sora! I'll be waiting for you" she said sweetly as she hung up; at this, Sora felt like his heart was melting.

He looked at the clock on his phone, it read 5:47. He swung his bag over his shoulder, went out of the house and locked the door.

Outside after buying carrots

6:20pm

_I'll be there in a few minutes Kairi.._

He thought smiling to himself.

And he did get there after a few minutes.. He knocked on the door and waited for Kairi to open the door for him.

"Sora! I'm glad you're here! Dinner's gonna be ready in five minutes, come in"

Sora dropped his bags in the living room as Kairi hugged him when he faced her.

_His warmth… I feel so…so safe_

She thought to herself.

Sora was about to hug her back but she stopped, still hugging him but looking up at him. "The carrots?" by this, Sora wasn't able to hug her back "oh right! Here it is," he handed it over. Kairi took it and said a quick "thanks" and ran to the kitchen. Sora followed her and sat on a dining chair. He admired the way she set the table up. As he was admiring it,his eyes turned to Kairi who hurriedly peeled them and dropped them into whatever she was cooking. Sora waited patiently but was, again, unconsciously watching her every movement. _The way she moves quickly but carefully, her posture, her hair, her face, her innocent smile, her ey_---

"Dinner's ready!" She announced as she placed the food on the table.

"huh? What's this?" Sora asked absorbing the tasty scent of the food

"It's my specialty!" proud of herself as she sat down across from him.

"What's it called then?" He asked smiling at her

"well, its "Kairi's" " [Me::: she obviously hasn't named it yet….wonder what its ingredients are…wonders off

"haha! I can see you couldn't think of anything to call it?"

Kairi kicked Sora's leg under the table biting her lower lip as if she looked insulted(but she wasn't).

"ow!" he winced a bit

"Just eat, it's yummier that way" she gave him that innocent smile.

'_My hearts gonna melt' _ He thought looking at her before he took his first bite.

. "Hey, this is good! I love i--chew chew!"

"What?!" Her heartbeat raced, wanting to clear what he said.

Sora swallowed before saying anything. "I love it, it's yummy!" He gave her a grin and continued eating.

"Oh, I told you" she smiled at this as her heartbeat returned to normal feeling a bit hurt. _'I thpught he said "I love you" I may be hearing things….why do I feel like this….nevermind….just eat Kairi' _she shrugged it off. "Eat up ok?"

Sora nodded smiling with his mouth full. Kairi felt the pain go away and was replaced by joy.

after dinner

"I'll help you with the dishes" Sora offered his help

"Okay then"

They both fixed the table and brought the plates to the sink.

while washing the plates

"I love bubbles…." She whispered to herself but Sora heard.

"Here," Kairi looked at Sora and felt soap bubbles on her face.

"Sora!" She splashed water on him. "Hehe!"

"Ah ha!" Sora placed the last plate on the tray for air dry and then splashed Kairi back.

She giggled and then said "I wish you could sleep over…" as she trailed off and looked down.

"Maybe I can…" he put his hands behind his neck.

"Really?!" She jolted up in surprise "But… you're clothes… it's too dark outside for you to go home now and go back here…" She said in a sad tone.

"Cheer up Kairi! I have a question…"

"What?"

"Can I sleep over?" Sora grinned

"But your clothes remember?" reminding Sora about his clothes.

"They're in my bag…" he pointed to the direction of the living room where his bag resided."Mom's on a business trip so I thought to sleep over here" he continued his sentence.

"Really?" Kairi asked in a happy tone now. She couldn't believe it, she was happy.

Sora gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yay!" and with this Kairi hugged Sora "You always make me happy!"

Sora hugged her back. _'I really feel so safe right now,so secure' _ She thought as she blushed. _'Just for you Kai,,'_ Sora thought

DING DONG!!!!!!

Their hug was cut off by that door bell. "That must be Naminé and Selphie!" she ran to the door to let them in.

"What..??"

"Kairi!" Selphie and Naminé hugged her.

"Sora's sleeping here too…" he heard her tell her other two friends _'Too? You mean I can't watch you sleep? Maybe I can but….---' _He stopped.

"Well…the more the merrier…Hey guys!" Sora walked towards them not letting them notice his slight sadness…. [Me::: what did type there??? 

"Sora!!! Nice to see you!!!" Selphie smacked him on his shoulder.

"Hey Sora"

"Hey there Selphie,,," he greeted while massaging his shoulder ",,,Naminé" bowing his head a bit as he continued to greet the new arrivals. Naminé bowed back

Kairi just giggled "C'mon guys, let's go to my room and get changed" and so, she led them to her room.

screen fades


End file.
